


A Siren’s Soulmate

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, Mermaid Luka Couffaine, Siren, Soulmates, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien and the gang ™️, plan to spend their summer vacation at a beautiful beach. Their plans get ruined when Adrien almost drowse on the first day.





	A Siren’s Soulmate

Adrien followed the beautiful melody to the shoreline, it seemed to echo and bounce of the waves, floating around the entire beach, not emitting from one true location. 

“Adrien?” A familiar voice called, “Are you okay?” A small warning voice in the back of his mind told him that he should respond, that he knew that voice but his brain was muddled and preoccupied at this moment. He ignored the person and took a slow step into the water, and another and another. Soon he was chest deep, the beautiful song that seemed to call his name in an unknown language hummed against his skin as the light waves sprinkled water onto his face. 

“Adrien! What are you doing?” The voice called again, Adrien hummed as he realised that that was Nino, his best friend. Perhaps he should turn around and go back to shore? It didn’t seem safe coming out this far when he couldn’t swim. He turned around, ready to slowly make his way back to his friend when the singer suddenly boomed loudly, the noises sounding like it was directly in his head, pounding its way out. He gripped his head and screamed in pain, what was happening? Without realised it he had turned back out towards the ocean and had slowly started to walk deeper and deeper, with every step he took, the deeper he went and the more the pain lessen.   
Eventually he went under, water filling his lungs instantly and burning his throat. He started to choke, yet his body didn’t react, he just keep going further and further. His brain started to lose focus and soon he didn’t even remember to move at all. He floated under the water, the edge of his vision darkening as he felt himself slowly loose consciousness.   
Something swam into his field of vision, it was bigger than a fish, it’s sliver scales shimmering under the sunbeams that penetrated the water’s surface. If he was fully awake and in more control of his thoughts, perhaps he would have freaked out over the possibility of a shark, but at this point he was too far gone. He felt himself slip away as a concerned face enter his filled of vision. 

Everything was black, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t hear. He was trapped in some hellish void and he had started to panic. 

“Calm down.” A unfamiliar voice boomed around him. It was useless though, how could one calm themselves when they were struggling to breath? He started to claw desperately at his throat as if that would somehow make it better. “Breath” The voice commanded, suddenly a rush of air hit him. He choked on once for before vomiting up sea water, his airways finally clear, he gasped in big, greedy breathes filling up his lungs and making up for his recent lack of oxygen. 

Light started to peel in around him, bright whiteness evaporated the darkness. He blinked his green eyes trying desperately to rid them off the burn left behind by the suddenly light. With each blink the white light turned into baby blue, white smears stayed in his vision and it took him a second to realised they were clouds, he was looking at the sky. He gasped, sitting up and looking around. He was on the shoreline but he wasn’t anywhere near where his friends were, this side of the beach was deserted as far as he could tell.  
He looked down at his body, counting his limbs and checking for any signs of harm. As far as he could tell he was fine, minus his drenched clothes. He furrowed his brow as he looked around, no one was in sight, not a single soul, so who had fetched him out? Did he just get carried to shore? Surely not. He would have sooner drowned. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall his memory, unfortunately everything was a bit hazy.   
He sat on the sand and watched the waves crash against the shore, trying to understand what happed. It was like he was compelled by the beautiful singing he heard, it was drawing him to the ocean to the point he almost died, yet he didn’t want to stop himself, he wanted the source of that noise and nothing not even death was going to get in his way. He shivered in fear as he realised how messed up that was.   
“Adrien?!” He heard voices scream and panicked as he realised his friends saw him go under but not come back up. He scrambled to his feet and quickly ran towards the voices, his legs felt like jelly beneath him but he powered through it.   
“Yes! I’m here” he yelled back. “I’m alive! Guys!” He screamed as he ran around a massive rock and saw his friends in the far distance. 

Laying low in the water was Luka, a beautiful silver and blue siren, he watched in sorrow as the Human called Adrien ran back towards the other humans. He could feel the fear washing away from Adrien’s body as relief filled his being. I did that too him, he sadly thought. 

Their were legends among the merfolk, that only a Siren’s soulmate could hear their song, it something intimate that only two half of a whole soul could hear.   
Luka spent day after day out on the shore, singing his heart out for all the humans that visited, only no one heard, no one appreciated his song, until today. The human, Adrien, he heard him! He answered his call and came to the ocean but it wasn’t to be.   
The human couldn’t breath underwater the same way Luka could live on land, there was an impossible barrier between their love that couldn’t be persuaded.   
Luka wrapped his arms around his torso, nothing had changed about his live drastically in the last few minutes. He was till in the ocean, his home, surrounded by his fish brethren, yet he had never felt so alone before. 

He swam towards the humans that were celebrated his humans safe return. All of them were hugging and touching his human, he could feel the happiness and relief rolling of their group in strong waves. Despite the jealously that was burning inside of the sorrow that consumed his chest, he felt the tiniest spark of joy. He may never touch his soulmate, never hold him, never kiss him or even speak to him but he was relieved that at least this Adrien had other humans in his life. One that loved him immensely and cared for him, they would have to make up the love he, himself was unable to give. 

“You really scared me!” A human said, he had an odd contraption on his face, his eyes hidden behind sea glass.   
“I know, I’m sorry... I-“ Adrien cut himself off. “I don’t really understand what happen.” His voice was soft and vulnerable, all the other humans faces broke, they looked as sad as Luka felt. They all continued to comfort him for a few minutes as they all come to the reality that he almost died, Luka almost killed him. His own heart ached at the thought.   
“Only, Adrien Agreste nearly drowns on our first day of vacation! What are you going to do for the rest of the summer?” The human with the sea glass covered eyes asked, laughing. Luka closed his eyes and opened his sense, although the human laughed, no joy or happiness were present in his emotions, just fear.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll still come. I might just stick to the shore.”   
Lukas perked up at this, Adrien’s coming back? Everyday for the rest of the heated days? He felt his heart flutter in his chest, he may not be able to have direct contact with his love but he can at least admire him for afar.   
“Come on, let’s head back to the hotel.” Another human asked, they had long hair that spread out around her like the water does to his hair, yet they were on the land, no water was affecting it. Her hair was a dark colour, yet the ends glowed like the morning su , Luka hadn’t seen a human with bright hair before, only merfolk, was she one of them?  
“Alya’s right, lets go.” Sea glass agreed, nodding his head. The black sticks on his face slipped down on his nose, making Luka’s eyes widen, okay, so they weren’t attached to his face because he couldn’t feel any pain coming from him. The group of human all started to pack up their belongings and walk further up the beach, onto part of the land Luka couldn’t see. Adrien didn’t move an inch, he stared out into the water with an unreadable expression on his features. He turned his attention back towards Adrien, he felt a few new emotions rolling off of him, Confusion, hesitation and longing, what was that about?

“Adrien?” The last Human of their group, called. They had hair as dark as the depths of the ocean and eyes and blue as the small waves atop it.   
“Sorry, I just-“ he hesitation grew. He sighed before tearing his eyes away from the water. “I swear I wasn’t alone out there, Marinette.” This, Marinette, looked at him in confusion.   
“Do you mean to say, someone saved you?” They asked. Adrien nodded as he looked back out onto the ocean surface. Luka was hiding just behind a rock, he was sure Adrien couldn’t see him, his blue colour scheme a camouflage mechanisms. Still, he felt himself blush as the human’s green eyes flitted over said rock. 

Luka’s smiled as he realised that he was the cause of Adrien’s hesitation. The human remembered him and wanted answers, perhaps it wasn’t too late for them? The other humans said they’ll be here for a while, maybe he could have a chance to talk to Adrien. His stomach flipped as he worked himself up with many fantasy’s in his mind, he knew it wasn’t wise to get ones hopes up but he had waited 208 years to meet his human. 

“Let’s go, yeah? We can ask around tomorrow to find your rescuer, yeah?” They grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, Luka glared at the gestured. 

“Alright, let’s go.” They both turned away from the shore and started to walk towards where the others went. Luka swam out from behind his hiding spot and slowly swam as close to the shore as he dared. He felt love sweet up in his chest as he watch his human, begging tomorrow to come quick so they could be reunited. He opened his mouth and let out a beautiful note, one note turned to two and two turned to three, eventually he was singing a beautiful melody, one filled with all his love and adoration for his human.   
Adrien stiffened on the land, whipping his head around to see Luka’s half exposed in the water. His eyes widen as he realised that the boy from his dream was real, someone rescued him. He wanted to run to the water and thank him was he was paralysed in place by the beautiful melody coming out of the boys mouth.   
“Adrien!” Alya snapped, he jumped turning to his friend who were all giving him odd looks.   
“What?”   
“Let’s go take you to a Doctor? You’ve been acting strange and we’re worried, you could-“ Adrien turned her out, turning back towards the water eagerly, he was meet with disappointment as he realised the mysterious stranger was gone. He was about to admit defeat and finally head back to the hotel or hospital, wherever it was they were taking him, when something shiny caught his eye, it was a large silver tail, ducking into the water. It was shimmer in the afternoon sun and looked absolutely stunning and strikingly familiar, he shook his head and turned around, leaving the beach behind, perhaps he need rest? A small part of him though, a voice in the back of his mind was screaming for his attention, to turn around and run back to the water, that everything he just saw was more connected then he was willing to admit. 

Siren


End file.
